Dawn Till Dusk
by NiinjaStyle
Summary: Humphrey and Kate have two pups, and so do Garth and Lilly. This story follows - Dawn who is an omega and annoys dusk, another omega-their paths cross and they are taken north where they meet some dangers that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dusk was woken by the distant rumble of a stampede. He looked around the den – it was empty, so he stood up, stretched, and padded toward the cave entrance and looked over the hill that the den was on. He could see the stampede just disappearing behind a mountain and could see Ginger approaching the den from the bottom of the hill. "Did you catch any caribou?" asked Dusk. "Yeah, mom and dad are bringing it back now." She replied, as she said these words, Lily and Garth appeared and were pulling a small caribou behind them. "That isn't a very big one is it?" Dusk asked, "It was all we could get without being injured by that stampede!" replied Garth and looked quickly at Ginger who put her head down and slowly walked into the den. "So she caused the stampede then?" asked Dusk. "Well not exactly…" started Lily, "It was sort of Dawn's fault too." Dusk shuddered from thinking about Dawn – she annoyed him unbelievably.

Later on that day, after the caribou body had been completely eaten, Dusk, Ginger, Lily and Garth went to visit Humphrey, Kate and their children – Dawn and Kodi. They lived in a similar den to Garth and his family but it was right next to the Lake that was in the center of Jasper Park. "We barely ate today!" said Garth to Humphrey when they arrived "Us neither!" replied Humphrey. They walked away from the group and had a quiet chat. When they returned they announced that Dawn and Dusk would be hunting together tomorrow, and that they would have to do it alone. Dusk groaned, Lily shot an angry look at him and he quickly ended it with a discrete cough, and Dawn gave him a dirty look.

**Dusk's POV **

I was woken early by Garth who told me to hurry up and meet Dawn at the lake. Dawn isn't going to be happy with me after yesterday, I thought, so I decided to make sure I wasn't late by running the whole way there. Luckily she was only just coming out of her den as I arrived. "Ready to go?" I asked her, "Yup" she replied, so we set off, walking towards where the caribou had run off the previous day. As we were walking toward a large group of Caribou, we started to sneak toward them – being Omegas, we didn't exactly know how to hunt and kill animals bigger than rabbits, but we assumed it was similar. As we approached the group, Dawn suddenly yelped, causing all the caribou to scatter. "Why did you do that?" I shouted at her, "I think I have been shot" she said, a little drunkenly. "What do you mean?" I asked, and suddenly I felt pain in my left rear leg and I yelped suddenly and immediately began to feel dizzy. Soon I was lying next to Dawn and I hoped before I passed out that I would wake up soon.

I was woken by the feeling of cold on my snout, I opened my eyes slowly and didn't believe what I saw – A landscape that was completely covered in snow and it looked amazing. I turned my head and spotted Dawn just a meter away. I lied there for a moment noticing for the first time how pretty Dawn looked. I walked over to her and prodded her with my paw to wake her up, as she started to stir I stood back and waited for her to sit up, as she did so she looked around and her eyes went wide. "Where are we Dusk?" She asked, sounding quite anxious. "I'm not sure" I replied. I looked around again and said "We need to find something to eat, I'm starving." "Me too" Dawn Replied, sounding a little scared. And we set off downhill, hoping to find something we could eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn's POV

When Dusk woke me up I was shocked at first, but then I relaxed when I realised it was him. I saw his brown and White fur blowing in the wind, noticing how good he looked for the first time. I then looked around and noticed the snow-covered landscape surrounding us. "Where are we?" I asked him. "I'm not sure" He replied, glancing around, unsure. "We need to find something to eat, I'm starving" "me too" I replied", a little too anxiously – I hope he hadn't noticed. Dusk began to walk down the hill toward a large group of trees which looked like they may have some small animals living in them. As I walked along behind Dusk, I began to notice the cold – it was freezing, so I quickly moved right up next to Dusk to share his body heat. He obviously took this differently (you know what I mean) and looked at me with an expression that told me to back off. "I'm really cold" I explained, "you seem to be much warmer than me – can I please stay here?" He sighed and replied "I suppose so" He then looked ahead and carried on walking, so I started too.

As we neared the entrance to the trees, I noticed it was much darker than outside. A shiver went down my spine but i assumed it was the cold. After being in the silent forest for almost 3 minutes, I glanced at Dusk who was looking behind us. "I think we should speed up" He said to me quietly, "Ok then - do you think someone is following us?" I asked, feeling fearful of anything that was there. "I think so – but don't turn around just keep walking…" He replied to me. I did as he asked, but soon noticed eyes watching from all around me in the shadows and we began to slow right down and eventually stop when we saw eyes directly In front of us. I moved much closer to Dusk and began to push my body against his – mostly from fear. Then a pair of blood red eyes moved toward us from the shadows. As the black wolf approached us I noticed all the small scars across his body, and the large one that cut down across his right eye down to his nose. He stopped a meter away from where we standing; looked at us with seemingly merciless eyes and said simply, "Why are you in my territory?" "We were brought here by humans; we didn't know this was your territory." Dusk replied, I was much too scared to say anything to him. "Well the rules are that if you cross our territory you are killed." He said coldly, and then his pack advanced towards us, I moved even closer to Dusk and looked into his eyes. He looked so scared; it made me feel even worse. Suddenly one of the wolves was pulled out of the way, all of the pack looked to a wolf in the shadows that looked almost as big as garth. Dusk nudged me and sprinted out through a gap left in the ring of wolves, I quickly ran after him. After running for 10 minutes we escaped from the woods and just sat there, panting and sitting in the cold snow.

Later on that day, after they had rested for a while, Dusk and I saw someone approaching from the forest – we quickly got up and got ready to run, but when the wolf didn't try to attack us we relaxed a little. "Are you the wolf that helped us back there" I asked the large wolf, "Yes I am" he replied, "Your welcome" he said after not getting a thanks. "Oh yeah, thanks for helping us back there" Dusk said quickly to the wolf. "What is your name?" I asked him, "My name is Zeff" he replied, looking off into the distance dramatically as he said it. I examined him for the first time – he had dark grey fur with a silver tint to it and his eyes were a beautiful hazel colour. "Who were those wolves?" Dusk asked. "That was Volk and his pack, as you may have noticed, he isn't a very nice wolf" Dusk and I looked at each other with expressions that said "obviously". "Do you know where we could find some food?" I asked Zeff, "We're really hungry…" Zeff considered this for a moment and then eventually said "I guess I could give you some today and tell you where to hunt for food tomorrow" "Really?" I asked hopefully, "Sure" Zeff replied, "It's no trouble for me" And with that he began to walk towards a large mountain, I looked over at Dusk, who looked at me at the same time and nodded to me, I nodded back and we began to follow Zeff, side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dusk's POV

As Dawn and I were following Zeff, I remembered the feel of her pressing against me in the small forest and realized that I had liked it. As we were walking along I moved closer to her, so I was pressing lightly against her beautiful golden fur. She looked at me, "I don't want you to freeze" I said casually, "ok then" She replied, and looked toward Zeff again as he turned into a hole in the side of a mountain sheltered by a few trees; It turned out to be his den. I stopped to let Dawn go in first as we reached the entrance, and then followed her inside. It was much better inside, out of the wind and the snow that was steadily falling from the sky. The den was quite small, but looked like it was made for two wolves. "So this is home?" I asked Zeff. "Yeah" he replied, "It looks like it was made for two wolves…" said Dawn. "Two wolves used to live here" Zeff said, looking down at his paws. "What do you mean?" asked Dawn. I was about to tell her it probably wasn't going to be OK talking about it, but then Zeff began to talk anyway.

"I used to be in Volk's pack, the Beta of the pack, second in command. Then I met Abby who was an outsider – but she was beautiful, I fell in love as soon as I saw her. I think she had done the same, but I could never have been sure because of Volk's rules about outsiders. When I admitted my love to her, she seemed to love me back, so I tried to keep her hidden here in this den. However, eventually Volk found out. He brought some of his toughest Alphas and attacked Abby; nearly killing her while I was out hunting." I was speechless, but he continued. "I came back here and found Volk and his gang about to kill her, and I managed to scare them off. However she was too badly wounded for me to prevent her from dying, so I was with her in her last moments and I hoped that she was happy." After he had finished his tale, he began to walk towards the exit "I'll make sure that Volk doesn't try anything, help yourselves to the rabbits." He nodded towards a couple of rabbits that were stacked in a corner. "Thanks" We both said in unison. We watched him leave and disappear around the side of the exit. I began to approach the rabbits and picked up two in my mouth, walked back to Dawn and dropped one in front of her. "Thank you Dusk" "No problem" I replied, and began to eat my rabbit. After eating both the rabbits, Dawn asked "I'm going to going to sleep now" "me too." I replied and began to lie down; Dawn lied down about a meter away. When I thought she was asleep I got up and walked over to her side and lied down so I was lightly pressing against her body. She opened her eyes slightly and asked, "Are you cold?" I considered this for a moment and replied "yeah". "Well, I'm quite cold too," and closed her eyes. I watched her for a moment and then also closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep after the long and stressful day we had.

I must have heard or felt something because I woke up in the night, about an hour after falling asleep. I looked at Dawn who was still pressing against me; I slowly moved away and stood up. I walked towards the entrance of the cave. As I came outside I noticed the moonlight on the snow, looked up and saw the amazingly beautiful full moon overlooking the mountain the Den was made on. I sat down and looked across the landscape to see if I could spot Zeff, but I couldn't see him. I could feel it coming and decided to go with it – I let out a howl for 4 minutes or so, and sighed afterwards. "That was beautiful." Said Dawn from behind me, I hadn't noticed her wake up. "Thank you Dawn," I replied, "I'm sure you're better at howling than me though." She approached me from the cave and asked "Do you want me to howl then?" I nodded and she came over, sat next to me and was about to begin howling when Zeff came into view. Zeff stopped and looked at us quickly before continuing to walk towards the cave. This seemed to have ruined the moment for Dawn, so she glanced at me and walked back inside, I decided to go with her. When we came back inside, Zeff seemed to be asleep so we quietly walked to the opposite side of the den and settled down again. When I had lied down away from Dawn, she mumbled something inaudible and moved right next to me before lying down herself. I fell asleep wondering if she would ever realize that I loved her, and wondering if she loved me back.

Dawn's POV

I hadn't known before this whole disaster how nice and considerate Dusk was. I wish I had paid more attention to him before – I think I annoyed him a lot. But even after all of that he has still been so nice to me, offering to help keep me warm and bringing me the rabbit earlier on. I think he thought I was asleep; I had just closed my eyes to think. Maybe he likes me (you know what I mean readers) – no, it can't be, he's never done anything like this before. It must be because he wants to protect me, because he wants me to like him back, but only as a friend.

When I woke up I could see some light showing through the entrance to cave. I looked around but there was no one in the den, so I decided to look outside. As I padded outside, yawning, I sat on the edge of the hill overlooking a lot of Fields and a forest. I could see Dusk sneaking up behind some rabbits with Zeff. As they neared the rabbits they hunched down even lower into the snow, then suddenly pounced on two rabbits when they were close enough – killing them instantly by biting down hard on their necks. As they made their way back towards the den, I decided to make myself useful by going to meet them. As I approached them, Zeff dropped the rabbit he had caught, gave it to Dusk who picked it up and carried on walking toward me. Zeff then turned around and went looking for some more rabbits that he could kill. As Dusk came right up next to me, he dropped one of the rabbits and said, "fir yui!" in a muffled voice. "Excuse me?" I replied. He dropped the other rabbit and repeated, "For you" smiling nicely as he did so. I returned the smile and said "thank you Dusk" I then picked up one of the rabbits in my mouth, beginning to walk back to the den. "Wait!" said Dusk quickly, "I have a better idea, follow me." I nodded; he picked up the other rabbit and began to walk up a big hill.

As we began to reach the top of the hill, he walked over to a flattened-out area and sat down. I approached him, sat down next to him so that I was nearly touching him. As I looked toward where the sun was about to rise from I asked him, "Why did you bring me up here Dusk?" He looked at me, then the other way quickly and replied, "To watch the sunrise…" He then looked down at his paws awkwardly and looked as if he was blushing a little under is fur. "It made me think of you because….well your name is 'Dawn', so…" He trailed off looking towards where the sunrise would be occurring. Wow, Dusk can be really romantic I thought. Maybe he does love me too, I thought as he pressed against me; his warm body made me feel complete. The sun cracked the horizon, spilt it with light that spread though the sky in streaks of orange and deep red.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Back in Jasper National park, Canada – BTW I'm backtracking to an hour after Dusk & Dawn were taken.)

Kate's POV

Why had Dawn not come home yet? I had been waiting in the den for almost an hour, waiting for Dawn to return from her hunt with Dusk. Humphrey came into the den with Kodi and shook his head, "No sign of them?" I asked Humphrey, he shook his head and replied, "We've looked everywhere for them." As he said this I felt cold inside, as if someone had poured freezing water into me. As I began to walk outside, Garth and Lilly were arriving at our den, Ginger was with them. I approached Lilly and hugged her, crying into her fur, I felt her do the same. Ginger approached Kodi and began to speak to him; I could hear her voice about to break from sadness. She than began to cry, after a few moments however, it became slightly muffled. I looked up and saw Kodi hugging her gently; she was crying into his chest and seemed to be hugging him back. I then heard the flapping of wings and turned around to see Marcel & Paddy landing next to our little group. "Hello Marcel, Paddy" I said, wiping tears with my paws, "I'm afraid you have come to visit at a bad time" said Garth to the two birds. "Actually, I believe we couldn't have come at a better time," Replied Paddy, "You see," Said Marcel, "We have just seen two wolves being captured by Humans, and taken north" "Do you know where they were taken?" I asked worriedly, moving towards them slightly. "yes, but It will be far too difficult to try and take any of you there" replied Paddy, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "However, we may be able to bring them back." I felt a sigh of relief upon hearing this. I told Humphrey that I wanted to talk to him and walked away from the group. "I think we should let them handle this" Humphrey said as we stopped. "Are you insane?" I asked him angrily, "I'm going with them, even if it is really dangerous!" Humphrey looked at me for a moment and replied "What do you mean insane, they managed to get us home safely all those years ago." He then looked at me with that beautiful smile I loved so much and rubbed my nose with his. "I know they can bring them home but…Dawn is my daughter and I love her, I don't want her to be in danger…" I then hugged him and he replied, "I don't want Dawn to be in danger either, but if anyone can bring them back, it's those two" He then stopped the hug and nodded to the two birds, who seemed to be washing in a puddle. Humphrey and I then walked back to the group, got the attention of the two birds and said, "Are you certain you can bring them back?" Paddy walked forwards and said "Quite certain." I then asked "Are you certain you know where they went?" Marcel then replied "That is something we are certain of." I looked at Lilly and Garth; they both nodded. "Go and find them, and bring them home." Paddy and Marcel looked at each other and replied "Will do." And with that the two birds flapped their wings and began to fly in a direction that I assumed was north, I hoped that they would bring Dawn and Dusk back safely.

Dusk's POV

When I had pushed against Dawn gently, and she had pushed back, I had known how she felt. We sat there for a moment, our tails beginning to entwine slightly behind us, the Sun cracking the horizon. As we watched the amazing sunrise, I turned Dawn, "I..have…so-something I want to tell you…" I looked into Dawn's beautiful Light-green eyes, opened my mouth to admit my love for her, when I suddenly felt pain in my neck. Dawn jumped away terrified – I collapsed onto the ground, turned over and saw Volk with blood in his mouth. He approached Dawn, I tried to stand but couldn't. Volk reached Dawn, charged into her and pushed her off the edge of the hill. I screamed inside my head but only a pathetic whimper reached my lips. As I looked in horror, two of Volk's pack began to carry the limp body of Dawn back up the hill and out of my sight. As my vision began to blur and darken, coldness erupted from my heart and spread throughout my body, making me cold and feeling less like never before, like I would never feel again. My eyes then closed as my body became totally numb, I saw blood began to turn the snow on the ground around my neck red.

My eyes opened, but I didn't feel alive – I couldn't hear, taste, touch or smell, I could only look. I could see Zeff approaching me from the edge of the hill, running up to me and mouthing something but not speaking. He then, I'm not sure how, managed to put me onto his back – as he did so I could see the red coloured snow where I had been laying. He then carried me back to his den where I fell unconscious once again.

When I awoke, I didn't feel dead, I felt quite alive. Feeling began to spread through my body and suddenly I could hear, touch, smell and taste. The coldness however, stayed. I looked around and saw Zeff sitting silently near the entrance to the den. I sat up and simply said "Volk." Zeff turned around, nodded and began to walk outside. I followed him and we approached the small forest where Volk's pack was situated. As we entered the forest, I could immediately see Dawn's limp body on the ground, with some scratches and cuts from when she had fallen. We tried to reach her but then wolves began to surround us, Volk stood over Dawn's body. "This is our prize, you crossed my territory - you know the rules." Zeff then took a few steps forward, replying, "You, however, also crossed mine." He then jumped at Volk, tackling him away from Dawn's body. A wolf then ran at me, jumping as he did – I was ready though. As he was about to hit me, I moved out of the way. His neck broke with a wet snap. Then other wolves began to attack me, I managed to not get any more seriously injured than I already was. I then looked over to where Zeff had attacked Volk and saw that he had pinned Volk to the ground. I looked around and noticed the other wolves had retreated away from me. I then turned as I heard Zeff speak, "I should kill you for what you did to Abby." He then pushed his paw deeper into Volk's throat, and then continued, "But I won't, I will let you run away." He released Volk who stood up and backed away, "But if you ever come back here, I will kill you." Volk said nothing but turned and ran away through the forest. Zeff then shouted at the rest of the wolves, "That goes for all of you!" This caused all of Volk's pack to run after him, some whimpering as they did so. I immediately went to Dawn's body and tried to pick her up, but I couldn't. Zeff helped me carry Dawn's limp body out into the sunshine that was now brightly lighting up the landscape. We decided to take her to the last place I hoped she had felt happy. As we put her down on to the flattened out part of the hill, I covered her body with my own, then said gently and quietly into her ear, "I love you Dawn." I noticed tears were falling onto Dawn's face – I realized they were my own. I closed my eyes and felt as though I had died inside. I then heard a voice reply, "I love you too, Dusk." I opened my eyes, not quite believing what I had heard. There was Dawn sitting up, looking at me with her beautiful sparkling green eyes. Our eyes met and I felt the coldness that had spread throughout me evaporate at the amazingness of the moment. Then Zeff decided to speak as we were gazing into each other's eyes, "I'll leave you two alone." He then went to a nearby hill that was slightly bigger than the one we were on, and stood looking towards the sun, trying to look cool. Dawn then moved towards me and we began to rub our noses together, I nuzzled and smelt her neck, gently rubbing her neck with my nose. Zeff then said from next to us, "I've found a den that you can…err…..borrow…" He looked around awkwardly and continued, "It's this way, follow me." I looked at Dawn and winked; she looked to the ground and I could see the blush that was appearing on her face. I then began to follow Zeff, suddenly feeling Dawn pressing against my side, I looked at her and she said, "I don't want to get cold" winking at me, making me feel even warmer inside.

As soon as Zeff had shown us where the den was, he walked away and disappeared over a hill. I glanced at Dawn and she nodded inside, so I walked in and she followed soon after. The den was a similar size to the one that Zeff had – it looked as though it had been made for two wolves. Dawn was in a corner looking at the side of it. "Are you okay Dawn?" I asked her quickly. She then turned round with two rabbits in her mouth, and I laughed. After we had eaten the rabbits, we laid down in a corner, she was lying with her head on my chest, mine was pressed into her neck and our tails were entwined. I hadn't realized how tired I was, I fell asleep more happy than I had ever felt before in my life.

(Attention Readers, this paragraph may have some content that may be unsuitable for some/younger audiences – so there, I warned you, don't complain in comments, thanks)

I awoke to the comforting feel of Dawn's warm body pressing against my own. I could see the brilliant moonlight entering through the entrance to the den. I decided to make the most of this moment, so I gently moved away from Dawn and walked outside. I sat looking at the amazing moon and began to howl happily, letting it fill my whole body. I then heard another howl joining my own, I glanced to my side to see Dawn howling with me. This made me want to howl even louder, so I did – Dawn howled louder too, so I assumed she felt the same way. After we had finished the howl, we went back inside and lay in the corner again. However, this time Dawn told me that she wanted to do more than 'snuggling and hugging'. "You mean…" I asked her, feeling like I may have got the wrong idea a little here. "Yup" She said, winking as she did. I replied with a nervous laugh, "Hehe, ok then" Dawn then moved closer to me, giving me a long kiss. I then began to push my body against hers until she was on the ground.

(Yeah readers you get the idea, if you wanna know exactly how this scene will go, use your imagination.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(WARNING – This first paragraph contains references to certain things that younger/some audiences may find inappropriate/disturbing, so again, you have been warned.)

Dawn's POV

When I awoke, I could see Dusk sleeping curled over me. So I moved so that our noses were touching, and waited for him to wake up. When he did wake up he smiled, blushing a little as he did, but didn't try to stop it. I then started to rub his nose a little with mine; he returned it, blushing a little back as he did so. Then we heard a flapping noise coming from outside the den, we turned and were surprised to see a Goose and a duck standing there, looking at us with a confused look on their faces. We quickly let go of each other, moved away and looked at the floor as the birds entered. "So you two are a couple now?" Paddy asked, looking at Marcel. I looked at Dusk and you could see the blush appearing on his face, I felt blood also rising to my face – so I quickly looked away to a corner of the den. "Ah, they are!" said Marcel, "So it looks like you two had some…" He trailed off, looking back at Paddy, who seemed to look quite surprised. I knew that I was blushing visibly now, but I wanted to see what Dusk's reaction to this would be. To my immediate surprise, I found him laying down, covering his face with his paws, obviously trying to cover up his embarrassment. The two birds looked at each other again, clearly not expecting to find anything like this. I tried to break the awkward silence, "What are you doing here you two?" Marcel decided to respond by saying, "We came here to take you back to Jasper." Dusk immediately sat up upon hearing this news and asked "You know how we can get back?" All signs of embarrassment had now disappeared, Paddy replied to his question with, "Yes, we do." Dusk seemed to be overjoyed with this news, and so was I, we looked at each other and locked eyes for a few minutes. It was broken by Zeff jumping at the birds, trying to eat them. "Stop!" We both shouted at Zeff, he then looked over at us, confused. "They are going to help us get back to Jasper!" He then apologized to the two birds who accepted it, saying that it's an impression they get used to after a while. Dusk and I didn't really want anyone to know how far we had gone last night; we were more embarrassed about showing our love for each other in public. I then said, wanting to break the silence, "So should we get going then?" Marcel then replied, "I think it's best to get back as soon as possible, so yes." I quickly grabbed hold of Dusk and pulled him outside; I needed a private conversation with him. Once we had got out of earshot of the den, I began to speak but before I could he licked my nose gently. I stopped and smiled at him, returning it will slightly more force. He then began to nuzzle my nose, so I decided to just go with it and nuzzle back. I then remembered why I brought him out here and said quickly, "I think we need to tell Marcel and Paddy not to tell our parents about….Last night." Dusk smiled slyly and said, "Surely eventually they'll find out?" I thought about this for a moment and replied, "Not If I can help it." I began to walk back to the den when Dusk grabbed hold of my paw, pulled me back to him and said, "Will you marry me?" I looked at him and started blushing, replying with, "of course I will." We then nuzzled again, more lovingly this time, before he spoke again. "Then surely we can tell them about it after we are married?" I realized that this could work, grinned at him and replied, "Of course, you are a genius Dusk!" I looked at him and he began to gently nuzzle me again. I then turned to go back and tell the birds not to tell our parents when I noticed they were sitting with Zeff, watching us. I began to blush, feeling it under my fur; I turned around to see Dusk walking up to me. He stood next to me and just looked at them, he didn't seem to be blushing but I couldn't tell. This gave me more confidence, so I said to the birds, "You mustn't tell our parents about…." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Dusk however finished it for me, "You can't tell our parents about what we did last night, at least until we are married." Marcel and Paddy smiled. Paddy then replied, "So you're getting married then?" I looked at Dusk and he nodded, "Yes." We replied in unison. "Well congratulations then, I'm sure we can keep that little secret a secret until after your wedding" Marcel replied, smiling as he did so. We both looked at each other and nuzzled again, I then said, "So should we get going then?" Paddy and Marcel both nodded, and then Zeff spoke. "Can I come with you, back to Jasper?" Dusk and I looked at each other, Dusk replied to Zeff, "I don't see why not." Zeff then smiled and said, "Shouldn't we get going then?" We all then began to walk south, Marcel and Paddy leading by flying slightly above us, up ahead.

(The parts that were slightly inappropriate are now over)

Dusk's POV

After walking south for some time, we reached the bottom of a mountain, realizing we would have to climb it. As we began to climb up the mountain, I saw that Dawn was about to lose her footing, so I quickly pulled her back from the edge. "Thank you Dusk" She said to me, "No problem." I replied, gazing into her eyes for a moment before continuing to scale the side of the mountain. Eventually we managed to get to the summit, and what a view it was. We could see for miles around, we could see where the snow slowly got thinner off to the south. I then began to hug Dawn, she pressed against me as I did, making us both warmer. As Paddy and Marcel were trying to figure out the safest way back down, Dawn said she had an idea and led us all down to a small group of trees, telling us to pull a large piece of bark off the biggest. As Zeff and I got to it, she explained that we were going to try something called "Log Surfing", explaining that Humphrey had taught her as soon as she was old enough. She then told us all what to do, we all climbed aboard the piece of bark, Dawn at the lead, me in the middle and Zeff at the back. Marcel and Paddy said that they would meet us at the bottom, and began to fly down the side of the mountain. Dawn then pushed off and we began to slide down the side of a considerably steep cliff, hoping all the while that Dawn knew what she was doing.

As we began sliding down the steep mountain, Dawn told Zeff to move further back on the log, so he did. Then we were suddenly plummeting down the side of a cliff, picking up speed as we went – I was scared out of my mind, but Dawn seemed to know what she was doing. She yelled actions to us – such as tilting, turning etc. – And we eventually reached the bottom, and flew into a massive boulder, throwing us all up into the air and into a tree. As we struggled to get out, we noticed that Marcel was playing golf a few feet away. Eventually I managed to get out of the tree – mainly by falling and hitting every branch on the way down. When Dawn fell out of the tree, I quickly approached her and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine, thank you Dusk" She replied, "Are you sure?" I asked her, looking her over, making sure she wasn't lying. "I'm fine, don't worry." She said, nuzzling me softly. I nodded, finally believing her. We then heard a voice from behind us, "Yeah I'm fine too" We turned to see Zeff standing looking off to the distance, covered in leaves and twigs, and couple of bad looking cuts and bruises here and there. He obviously wasn't fine but I decided to pretend that he was and walked over to Marcel who had just hit a rock with his golf club. "Which way now?" Dawn asked them both. Paddy looked around slowly, then said, "That way!" Pointing between two large mountains. Dawn nodded and continued to walk, I caught up and walked with her, pressing lightly against her as a sign of love and because I wanted to keep her warm. As we walked, I noticed that it was getting dark, looking behind us I saw Zeff walking along with a slight limp, obviously wishing he hadn't lied about being okay. I then turned my head and said to Dawn, "We should probably find a den to sleep in for the night." She then looked up at the darkening sky and replied, "Not before we eat, I'm starving." I noticed how hungry I was too, so we told the birds to keep back as to not scare away any food that we may come across. A few minutes later we found some Caribou, I looked at Zeff who had seemed to recovered a little from his injuries, he nodded to me. We sneaked up and managed to kill one of the caribou easily, then signaled to Dawn to come and eat. After we had eaten, it really was about to become night so we began looking for a den of some sort to sleep in. A while later, Zeff came across an abandoned den which we all quickly walked inside of. Marcel and Paddy said that they would sleep in a tree, so we left them. Zeff took one side of the den, Dawn and I took the other. As I began to lie down on the ground, Dawn curled up next to me, making me feel really happy. I nudged Dawn's ears with my nose so she rolled over, we were facing each other, then I began to nuzzle with her quietly. Soon we were falling asleep in each other's arms, the darkening sky outside turning the clouds amazing colours of orange, pink and red.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Back in Jasper National Park, Canada – BTW this is from half-way through the last paragraph in Jasper, in chapter 4)

Kodi's POV

As I was coming out of the den, I could see Garth, Lilly and Ginger arriving. I could see that Ginger was walking towards me, so I moved off slightly so we could speak more privately. I heard my mom start to cry, then I heard Lilly begin to cry also as Ginger reached me. "Isn't it horrible?" She asked me, "They could be…they could be..." I could hear her that she was about to start crying, so I gently pulled her into my chest and held her gently. She began crying into my chest and I spoke quietly into her ear, "I'm sure they're fine" She continued sobbing, soaking my fur with her tears. I could feel her hugging me back now, obviously in need of emotional support. I then put my head on hers, telling her that it was going to be okay, and that Dusk and Dawn would be fine. I then looked around as I could hear a flapping sound, and was surprised to see Marcel and Paddy landing near Dad. I nudged Ginger who looked up and saw the birds, I let go and we walked over to them. "Actually, I believe we couldn't have come at a better time." Paddy continued, and explained that he had seen humans take Dawn and Dusk North, and that they knew where they had taken them. Mom then grabbed Dad's paw dragged him out of earshot of the group, they had a talk and then they came back. After Mom and Dad were convinced that Marcel could bring Dusk and Dawn back, the birds took off and flew north. As Dad, Mom, Garth and Lilly were going into our den Ginger turned to me and asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?" I looked into her eyes for a moment, and then replied, "Sure, I could do with a walk." She then started off down away from the den, and I began to follow her. I began to walk next to her, feeling my despair at the loss of my sister slowly beginning to leave my mind for the moment. As we walked along, I noticed we began to climb towards moonlight rock – A really big hill that reached up into the sky, where wolves would show their love for each other by howling. I then remembered that I couldn't howl – I was really bad at it. I desperately tried to come up with an excuse where I wouldn't have to howl with Ginger, who I imagined was really good at it. We approached the top, I noticed that no one else was around at the moment, so I quickly said, "I'm cold; I think we should go back." Ginger stopped and looked at me, then replied, "Why didn't you just say so?" She then moved next to me and pressed her body against mine; I looked at her, smiled and pushed lightly back against her. We then began walking again and I remembered the situation I was in – I really wanted to howl with Ginger, but I couldn't howl to save my life. As we approached the top of the hill, my head was spinning round – should I run, should I try and howl? She sat down and asked me, "Are you alright, you look kind of panicky…" I looked around and replied, "Actually yes, I really need to….go…" She looked confused at first but then realised what I meant, "oh...okay then." I turned round and ran back down the hill to a group of trees, sitting down behind one of them. 'If I don't come back she'll think I don't like her' I thought to myself, trying to figure out a way I could avoid howling with her but not hurting her either. I decided that I would just come up with an excuse for not coming back tomorrow. I then turned to make sure she wasn't watching, and ran back toward my den, hoping she wouldn't hate me for this.

Gingers POV

Why has Kodi not come back yet, he has been gone almost half an hour and I haven't seen any sign of him. I hope nothing bad has happened to him, I really like him. I walked quickly down the hill to where I had last seen him; however there was no sign of him. I looked around, but failed to find Kodi anywhere. I headed back to my den, hoping that he had a reason for not coming back, hoping also that he liked me too.

Kodi's POV

As I was running back to my parents, a large wolf appeared and blocked my path. I realised after a moment that it was Garth and he looked quite worried. "Have you seen Ginger anywhere?" He asked me, I thought about this for a moment and replied, "Yes, I went for a walk with her." Garth then proceeded to look behind me, seeing as Ginger wasn't there he continued, "And where is she then?" I thought about this for a moment, and then decided I would just tell him. "Erm…well we went to the Moonlight howl, I think she wanted to howl with me…" He looked stunned for a moment but then curious, "So why are you here and not there?" He asked, I tried to avoid blushing or showing how embarrassed I was, but replied, "Well…I can't howl…" For a moment I thought he was about to burst out laughing but instead smiled at me and said, "I know exactly what you mean." I though he must be joking, and asked, "What do you mean, you know what I mean? You're amazing at howling…" He smiled and replied, "I know what you mean because I couldn't howl either before Lilly taught me how." I was stunned into silence for what felt like an incredibly long time before he continued, "So do you like my daughter?" I felt the blood rising to my face, so I looked away and considered this for a minute. I turned back to Garth and replied, "Well….yes." He looked at me and showed a small smile, "Go home now. I will help you with your howling tomorrow night." I then quickly replied, "But she'll think that I don't like her…" Garth then moved toward me and said, "I will tell her that you fell and hurt your leg, then, if she likes you too, she will want to come and be with you." I couldn't believe that Garth actually cared about me, it was such a big shock – it was probably because I was how he had been. I decided to take this opportunity and replied simply, "Thank you." He nodded and walked toward the hill I had just come from. I then looked toward my den which wasn't too far away, and ran to it, hoping that Ginger would believe Garth's story.

I awoke to the sound of my parents talking quietly, but seeing as I was a wolf, my hearing was incredibly good, so they may as well have just spoken normally. I opened my eyes, seeing them speaking by the entrance to the den – it looked as though they were looking for someone. I yawned and stretched, and then remembered that I had 'hurt' my leg. I whimpered slightly and lay back down on the ground. My parents walked over to me, looked at me, and Humphrey asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded but pretended to show pain on my face, I hoped it looked believable. Kate looked at me with an expression of understanding, and continued, "We're going out to hunt." I looked confused and replied, "But Dad, you can't hunt..?" He chuckled and said, "Kate plans to teach me how, because she is considerate like that." He looked at Kate, and began nuzzling with her. I put a disgusted look on my face and said loudly, "ewww…I don't want to see this!" Humphrey pulled away and replied, "Okay, sorry." He then proceeded to walk away; Kate came over to me and said quietly, "Will you be alright on your own?" I nodded and replied, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, it doesn't hurt a much when I'm still like this." She nodded and kissed me on the forehead, "See you later then." I nodded again and she walked out of the den, walking toward Humphrey. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

I awoke to sound of footsteps entering the den. I flicked my eyes open to see Ginger approaching me, an empathetic look on her face. I pretended to be in pain, but smiling as she came in, she smiled back and sat near me. She then asked me, "Are you okay?" I nodded and replied, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt too much when I'm lying still like this." She then continued, "When did it happen?" I thought about this for a moment and began to panic – why hadn't I thought of anything? I decided to just say that I fell while going for water. "I was going to get some water; I was running so that I could get back sooner and tripped." I pointed at my leg which was actually fine, but she believed I had hurt it. She then asked again, "So you did want to howl with me?" I immediately replied, "Of course I did, who wouldn't want to howl with you?" I could see her blushing under her fur, so I smiled at her, she smiled back. "How are you feeling?" I considered this for a while before replying, "I'm kind of cold, seeing as I'm just lying here." She smiled, walked toward me and sat next to me. I smiled back at her; she lied down and curled up against me. I felt warmth spreading through my body, and before I knew it, I had pulled her into a hug. She smiled at me and hugged me back. We just lied there for what seemed like hours, just looking into each other's eyes before I decided to comment on her amazing eyes. "Ginger, can I tell you something?" She smiled at me and replied, "Sure." I thought about how I should tell her; then chose to just say it. "Your eyes are so beautiful, I want to gaze into them forever." I could immediately see her blushing under her fur, she looked away; I used my paw to nudge her head back so she was facing me. I then began to move my face toward hers; I saw her ears prick up and I pulled away, looking toward the entrance to the den. Humphrey was standing there, smiling at us. I quickly let go of Ginger and she stood up and quickly left – she was blushing deeply. I curled up, trying to cover up my embarrassment at my dad interrupting us. He walked over to me and put a paw on my shoulder, but said nothing. He walked away as I was looking at the sky outside which had become completely cloudless, the sun shining and sparkling off the beautiful lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dusk's POV

I woke to see Dawn curled up against me, her paw over me in a loose hug. I didn't want to disturb her, so I watched her for almost an hour before she began to stir; I lightly touched my nose against hers. She opened her eyes and smiled at me beautifully before beginning to nuzzle me, making me blush slightly, this made her smile even more broadly. I then said, "Good morning Dawn" She smiled and replied while looking outside, "Good morning Dusk, It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" I looked at her amazing eyes for a moment before saying to her, "Not as beautiful as you" She began to blush deeply under her fur before she replied, "Thank you Dusk." She then kissed me; I kissed back, feeling how much she loved me through the passion-filled kiss. We then heard a yawn from the other side of the den and quickly ended the kiss to see Zeff standing up, stretching slightly. He saw us and coughed before walking outside, pretending he hadn't seen us. I looked at Dawn and she rolled her eyes before giving me a quick kiss and walking outside. I soon followed her, hoping to make good progress today getting home. Dawn had been right, it was a beautiful day – the snow wasn't as thick as it had been on the other side of the mountain and if you looked south you could see it slowly become thinner until disappearing completely. I looked over to see Zeff doing some stretches next to a tree; I began scanning the surroundings for Paddy and Marcel. My eyes fixed on them lying on a tree branch, slipping off slowly and before I knew it Marcel had fallen to the ground. He awoke groaning, noticing that we were all watching him he stood up quickly, brushing himself off. Paddy then awoke from his sleep and stretched before flapping down to the ground. "How much further is it to Jasper?" I asked Marcel, he considered this for a moment before replying, "About two more days' journey." Dawn then walked to my side and continued, "Shouldn't we get going then?" Zeff began to walk south; Paddy and Marcel began to fly above him, Dawn and I followed behind.

After walking for about one hour the snow had thinned to nothing and we noticed for the first time how cold it had been further north, I shuddered slightly from the memory and Dawn moved closer to me. I smiled at her and asked, "How are you feeling?" She replied almost immediately, "I feel great actually," She then kissed me; I kissed her back, locking eyes with her as I did so. Just then I heard flapping above us and immediately pulled away from Dawn as I felt blood rising to my face, I tried to cover it up by looking down at the ground. Almost as soon as I had done this the birds flew back to the front, bickering among each other as they did so. I looked at dawn who was also blushing quite a lot; I nudged her with my nose, and kissed her quickly when she looked at me. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss back, walking slightly faster to keep up with Zeff. I also sped up, deciding to ask Marcel or Paddy how much further it was until we would get home. I approached Zeff I looked up and asked them, "How much further is it until we get home?" Paddy turned around whilst still flying and responded with, "At this speed we should get there tomorrow morning." I looked back at dawn that was just catching up with me and Zeff; we started to walk side-by-side, hoping that we could get this journey over with as quickly as possible.

We had walked for most of the day and it was now beginning to get dark, we were in the shade quite often and were quite cold. I was walking along next to Dawn, trying to keep her warm by pressing against her gently. The only sounds that could be heard were the breeze in the wind and the flapping of Marcel and Paddy's wings. I had slowly become more and more hungry, and now I felt as though I would die of starvation. I looked at Dawn and asked, "Are you hungry?" She looked back at me and right on cue, her stomach rumbled, making her realise that she was quite hungry. "Actually I am incredibly hungry – we should probably ask if we can stop and look for some" "Good idea Dawn" I replied, and then proceeded to catch up with the birds. When I had reached them I spoke to them, "Marcel, Paddy, we need to eat." They both turned in mid-flight and replied, "Certainly, go ahead and look for something if you like." I turned and nodded to Dawn who nudged Zeff, we all set off in a run ahead of the birds. We soon found some rabbits that were unaware of our presence, so we decided to make the most of the situation and managed to catch and kill them. After we had eaten, we noticed the birds were approaching. "We need to get going again if we are to make Jasper by nightfall" Said Paddy to us, looking at Marcel who appeared to be eating some berries. "Of course, let's go guys" I said to everyone, walking south as I said it, they started to follow behind.

The whole of the group had stopped at a wide stretch of what looked like 4 train tracks that had been placed next to each other, giving the impression one very wide train track. I then heard Dawn ask the birds, "Do we have to cross that?" Marcel looked at her and replied, "There is no other way around it I'm afraid." To my immediate surprise, Dawn was the first to begin walking toward the tracks. I quickly caught up with her and so did everyone else. As we began to walk across the tracks we heard the distant sound of a train approaching – this caused us all to look in the direction of the train. We all began to run to the other side, me included, as the train didn't seem to be slowing down. I reached the other side but suddenly Dawn wasn't next to me anymore – I looked back to see her trying to pull her paw out of a gap in between two tracks. I ran back to her and tried to pull her paw out also, but was unable to free it. I looked into her eyes with a look of complete despair, and then I was suddenly pulled out of the way by Zeff who quickly moved next to Dawn and freed her paw. By this time the train was mere meters away as Zeff attempted to jump off the tracks after Dawn, but he was hit by the train on his back and spun to the ground where he laid still. I ran over to where Dawn was sitting near Zeff's still body, hoping dearly that they were both alright. I immediately asked if Dawn was okay, she nodded, so I turned to Zeff who seemed to have passed out. "We should find a den, and quickly." Dawn said to me. I nodded, and then began to try and pick up Zeff while the two birds went off to look for a den. While I was struggling to lift Zeff's enormous body, Dawn decided to try and help. Between us we managed to lift his body up and carry it to a den that Marcel had managed to find surprising quickly. As we struggled inside with Zeff, I noticed that Dawn looked as though she was going to drop him – I moved underneath him more so I could hold more of the weight. We then put him down in the far corner of the den, and walked over to the other side. I curled up on the ground and Dawn also lied down on the ground near me, she wasn't pressing against me like she usually was though. I shuffled over to her and pressed gently against her, however she soon moved away from me without saying a word. I was really confused so I decided to ask her, "What's wrong Dawn?" She rolled over and looked at me for a moment before replying, "I'm worried about Zeff" I considered this for a moment before responding with, "I'm sure he's okay, he's been through worse." I was then confused and slightly hurt by what she did next. She stood up and walked over to Zeff and lied down beside him – I'm not sure if she was pressing against him but I couldn't tell from the angle I was looking at her from. I looked to see if her eyes were open, they were closed. I sighed deeply before turning over so I was facing the wall; wondering if she really loved me, or if she really loved Zeff for saving her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kodi's POV

I awoke to the feel of someone pressing lightly against me with their paw - my eyes snapped open to see Garth standing there. He motioned to me to get up and follow him, so I did, as quietly as I could manage. Once we were out of earshot of the den I asked, "Where are we going?" he looked annoyed for a moment before replying, "To teach you how to howl." I then immediately remembered that he said that he would help me howl tonight. When we approached the moonlight howl but didn't proceed to it I asked, "Where am I going to learn?" he turned to me and replied, "I know a place."

After walking for 10 minutes we arrived at the spot that Garth had chosen to teach me how to howl. He sat down and said, "Sit there" I approached him and sat down, feeling quite uneasy as I did so. I wondered if anyone else knew about this place and decided to ask him, "Does anyone else know of this place?" It looked as though he was thinking quite hard before replying, "Only one person, but they're fast asleep so they won't bother us." I looked back at him and asked, "How should we start?" He thought for a moment before responding, "Well first I think I should hear you howl." I felt really uneasy about this whole situation, but continued with, "Well…ok then." I then straightened my back, put my head up to be moon and opened my mouth. I let out a horrible yelping sound and abruptly stopped, noticing that Garth appeared to have flinched and had closed his eyes. I immediately began to blush and curled up on the ground, covering my face with my paws. I moved one paw off my eye slightly and could see him sitting there small smile on his face; it wasn't, however, a smile of amusement. I slowly moved my other paw off my face and sat back up, still looking at the ground in embarrassment. He waited until I looked back at him before saying, "It's okay, I was much worse." I looked at him in awe - how could anyone be worse than what I had just shown? "I'm going to get a drink, then I will help you improve," He replied, beginning to walk down toward where I assumed there was some source of water. I heard a shocked gasp from behind me as Garth was just disappearing behind some trees. I spun around to see Ginger standing there in complete disbelief, her amazing eyes clouded with confusion and anger. "Are you…howling?" She asked me, beginning to back away toward the edge of the hill. "I can explain…" I responded desperately, walking toward her slowly, trying to avoid any more confusion. She backed away even more before replying, "I don't want to hear it Kodi, I hope whoever is here with you loves you as much as I did..." Tears then came to her eyes as I had stopped walking in complete shock. She loved me? Before I could respond she turned and ran, weeping as she did so, back toward her den. Garth then returned, "What happened?" I turned around and replied, "You could have told me that Ginger knew about this place!" I was so angry I was lashing out at anything and everything. "She found us?" I almost laughed before replying, "No, she found me." He then looked confused before realising what I meant and immediately asking, "Did she think you had come here to howl with someone else?" I nodded slowly, feeling quite depressed now, not believing I hadn't noticed her love for me before. "Go after her!" He shouted at me, "Go now!" I then stood and began to run in the direction that Ginger had run off in.  
>I had looked for Ginger for almost an hour, but had been unable to find her anywhere. I then began to think about how she had said how much she loved me, then realised that I loved her too. I was suddenly able to understand why I had always been such good friends with her...I tried to remember the best day I had ever had with her, and was soon able to remember what it was.<p>

(This is a flashback readers, in case you didn't get the clues xD)  
>I was walking with Ginger, Dusk, and Dawn toward a collection of trees where we planned to play hide-and-seek. "I'll count first." Said Dawn who proceeded to put her paws over her eyes and began to count. I looked at Dusk and Ginger who were already running in different directions to hide - I decided (but wasn't sure why at that time) to go with Ginger. I ran up alongside her and she smiled at me before looking back ahead, toward the mountain we were approaching. (This is one of the few memories I have that I can picture vividly in my head) As we ran up to it, I asked her, "Where are we going to hide?" She looked around before replying, "There's a small hole over there, I want to see where it leads." I looked back toward the mountain and sure enough, there was a small opening at the base of it that appeared to be just big enough for us to get through. I let Ginger go through the hole first, and then squeezed in after her. After I had Scrambled through the tiny hole I was amazed to find that we were in a small cave with a beautiful pond in it. The cave appeared to be lit up by sunlight through tiny holes up the side of the cave facing outside. "Wow..." was all I could manage to say at this amazing sight, I then looked around for Ginger. She was standing next to the pond and she looked absolutely beautiful - more beautiful than I had ever seen her before (I believe that is when I fell in love with her). I approached her and she looked confused, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, making me realise I had been staring at her beauty for a while. Blushing, I replied, "Well it's just…you look really pretty" After hearing this compliment she blushed deeply before replying, "Thank you Kodi" I looked at the ground before continuing with, "Do you want to…uh…swim?" She smiled then nodded before jumping into the water and splashing me a little. I laughed and jumped in after her, purposefully splashing her as I did so.<br>After playing around in the water for an hour or two, I proceeded to climb out of the water and shake myself off. I was then taken by surprise by Ginger who then tackled me to the ground. After rolling over a few times, she was laying on me and I was looking up into her eyes, gazing into their beauty. I noticed after a couple of seconds that she was gazing back into mine. She then stood and said, "Dawn and Dusk will be looking for us…" I then stood up next to her and replied, "We should be heading back then..." We then squeezed back out through the hole and began to walk back to our dens, side by side.

(End of flashback)  
>Without realising it, after I began to remember that day, I had started retracing the actions I had done all those years ago. I had first walked to the group of trees where Dawn had counted, I then began to run toward the mountain where the small cave had been. As I approached it, I had not quite believed that it was still there, exactly as I remember it from my memories. I began to slow as I approached the entrance to the cave and didn't notice that it had been dug out slightly, making the hole easier to get through. After a short struggle I was inside, it took me a moment to notice the figure of Ginger curled up in a ball near the small pond. I noticed that she was crying and slowly approached her before lying down next to her and hugging her gently. She was shocked at first and then relaxed a little when she noticed it was me - she then pushed me off before standing and backing away. She still looked so hurt and confused it made me feel inclined to say something to reassure her. "Can I explain?" She looked at me for a moment before sighing and nodding. "I wasn't howling with anyone." She looked at me angrily before saying, "Then why could I hear you howling?" I looked down at the floor before replying quietly, "Your dad was trying to teach me how to howl..." Her expression soon changed from one of anger to one of slight understanding. I continued, "He was teaching me how so that I would be able to howl with you because...well..." Her eyes began to open wide so I quickly finished, "I love you and have always loved you, ever since we came to this place as kids." She then began to blush and I then, without thinking about it, kissed her quickly, before looking at her reaction to this. The blush that had showed before had now become bright red and she was smiling slightly. "Why did you stop?" She asked me and I understood immediately, moving my head closer to hers. She surprised me by starting the kiss that was much more passionate than the one I had given her. I soon felt myself kissing her back, overcome with the love that I was feeling toward her. I began to hug her gently, felt her hugging me back, feeling happier than I ever had before in my life. When this kiss ended and we came back to reality, I could see that she was really happy because she was smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I could see that it was still very dark outside, so I asked her, "Do you want to go and howl?" she looked confused and responded, "But I thought you couldn't howl very well?" I quickly responded, "I was hoping that you could try and help me…" She smiled again and said, "Of course I will." I smiled back at her and we both walked back to the entrance to the cave, squeezing back through the hole and moving quickly back to the spot where she had found me at the start of the evening. I sat back down in the same spot I had sat at when I had been here previously with Garth. She stood for a moment in front of me before sitting down too; looking as though she was trying to think of a way that she could help me. "Show me your howl please Kodi" I looked at her for a moment before again attempting to howl – managing only to hurt her ears slightly. She opened her eyes before saying, "How about I show you my howl and then you try and join in?" I nodded to her, hoping this would somehow improve my howl. She began howling beautifully, making me feel so much love toward her – I tried to howl for a moment but stopped when I realized it was still really bad. "Don't give up Kodi, try again." She said before kissing me for a moment and continuing her howl. After she kissed me I felt an unbelievable amount of love toward her – I began howling without thinking about it, as though it were an instinct. I realized after a moment that I was howling really well – It sounded great! We sat there howling at the moon for almost 2 hours before Ginger looked at me and began to nuzzle me lovingly. I nuzzled back before asking her, "What do you think?" She gazed into my eyes before replying, "It was the most beautiful howl I have ever heard." I began blushing slightly before continuing, "Thank you Ginger." She then began to kiss me and I kissed back, more passionately than I ever had previously. I began to hug her; she hugged back tightly before I whispered into her ear, "Ginger, I love you." She soon whispered back, "I love you too Kodi." We were embraced even as the sun broke over the distant mountains, staining the sky with beautiful shades of yellow, red and orange.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Zeff's POV**

I awoke to intense pain in my back, making me whimper quietly. I soon adjusted to the pain and began to notice my other senses - I could smell an unfamiliar scent quite close to where I was lying, so I opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. Dawn was lying next to me, gently pressing against my body – this made me immediately look around the rest of the den for Dusk. I soon saw him curled up on the other side of the den, looking quite alone and cold. I shuffled away from Dawn; being sure not to wake her as I did so. I then attempted to stand, which at first was impossible; the pain was too great; after a few attempts I managed to stand upright. I began to walk slowly toward the light that was filtering into the den. As I sat, exhausted, in the warm sunshine; I heard movement behind me and saw Dusk slowly approach me, looking quite unhappy and depressed.

**Dusk's POV**

I awoke to the sight of Dawn and Zeff asleep, however, Zeff soon awoke with a pained look on his face and a small whimper could be heard. He soon stopped whimpering and began to open his eyes – I quickly pretended to be asleep. I heard him attempting to stand up – he let out a small growl before falling back to the ground. He was soon able to walk and I opened one of my eyes and saw him leaving the den. I also stood and began to follow him as he sat and looked at me. I felt so depressed; I kept my head down as I walked, slowly and lazily to where Zeff had sat in the sunlight. I looked at him for a moment before looking back to the ground and slipping back into depression. He soon asked, "Dusk, what's wrong?" I thought about how I should respond to this before replying, "You know what's wrong…" I saw him then look confused, but soon understood why I would be upset. "You think that Dawn deserves better?" I sighed and nodded to him, knowing that what he was saying was exactly what I was thinking. I soon continued with, "Why did you save her?" He looked at me with a shocked expression before replying, "Because she deserved to be saved." What did he mean she was worth it? Did he have feelings toward her too? Before I could ask him any of these questions, he spoke. "The reason I saved her is the same reason I would have saved anyone in that position – it was the right thing to do." I thought about this. "So if I was in that position, you would have saved me?" He looked at me and tilted his head slightly, "Of course I would have." After hearing this, I felt slightly better. "So you didn't fall in love with Dawn?" He looked at me, clearly shocked that I had thought this, "Of course I didn't, and I only ever loved one wolf and only ever will." I relaxed, slightly relieved – but what about Dawn? Did she really love me, or had she fallen in love with Zeff? I looked over at her and she stirred in her sleep. I walked slowly over to her and lay in front of her so I would be looking into her eyes when she awoke.

Soon after lying in front of Dawn, she awoke, surprised by seeing me there and was shocked for a moment before she realized it was me. She relaxed slightly before noticing that Zeff wasn't near her any longer – she began to look around for him, totally ignoring me as she did so. I began to feel more depressed again as she noticed Zeff outside; she stood and walked passed me, not even acknowledging my existence. The depression that had begun intensified and I lowered my head to the floor, feeling worse than when I had awoken. After lying there for a few minutes, I became aware of Dawn and Zeff talking quietly, then a laugh – I looked over to see Dawn sitting very close to Zeff, talking, both of them looking very happy. I sighed to myself and approached them, slipping past them, Dawn not ever noticing me. I looked around for Paddy and Marcel; soon finding them playing golf behind a large tree. Rather than approaching them straight away, I walked over to the stream running through the valley and looked at my reflection. I sighed again before drinking from the stream and returning to where Marcel had just hit a rock off into the distance. As I neared them, they turned and soon asked if we were ready to go. "Well I am, I don't know about those two" I then motioned toward the den where Zeff and Dawn were still having their happy chat. They looked at me for a moment before flying over to where they were talking. I didn't feel like walking back so I sat on the ground while I waited for them. They were still having a happy conversation as they approached me; I then stood watching Dawn as she walked toward me. She seemed to still not notice me, so I stood a few paces in front of her; waiting for her to see me. Zeff didn't seem to notice me either, even as Dawn walked straight into me and we both fell to the ground. Zeff moved next to her and asked if she was alright; she nodded before shooting a look of annoyance at me. "Why were you standing there?" She shouted angrily at me, making me feel even worse. "I'm sorry Dawn; I was just trying to get you to notice me…" She looked at me with even more anger before replying, "Well how did that work out for you?" I looked down at the ground, feeling utterly hopeless and alone. She then said, "Come on Zeff, let's go." I felt the same cold feeling I had felt before when I thought dawn had been killed; it spread throughout my body, making me feel cold and emotionless. As they walked away from me, south toward Jasper Park, I stood and followed slowly behind them, watching the birds fly above me.

After walking about 10 paces behind Zeff and Dawn for almost an hour, Dawn said she needed a drink. As Zeff watched her walk away to where a small pond was situated, he approached me and sat there for a moment. I looked at him disgustedly before saying, "Thanks a lot Zeff." He looked at me with a confused look, "What do you mean?" I couldn't believe he didn't know what he had done – I sighed deeply before speaking again. "I wanted Dawn to notice that I am really depressed." His expression changed immediately after hearing this, "Oh…yeah..." He trailed off and looked at the ground, "I really enjoy talking to her – she's a really nice person." He then smiled at me, making me realize that he may have fallen in love with her. As I was thinking this, Dawn returned from her drink and for the first time in the day; noticed me sitting there looking incredibly depressed. She approached me and asked, "What's wrong Dusk?" I looked up at her and was couldn't believe that she didn't understand why I was so depressed. I soon stood and began walking again, sighing as I did so. Dawn soon caught up and walked with me before continuing, "Is it something I did?" I looked her and replied, "Sort of…" We then walked in silence for a couple of minutes while she tried to figure out why I was so depressed. Suddenly I noticed her facial expression change, "Did you think that…I fell in love with Zeff?" I nodded slowly before speaking again, "You were ignoring me as well…" She soon nudged me with her nose; Causing me to look at her. As soon as my eyes met hers she nuzzled with me, making a warm sensation spread through my body and melting the cold ice that had previously filled my body. I smiled and nuzzled back before she moved her muzzle hear my ear and saying quietly, "I will only ever love you." This made me blush deeply, I looked into her eyes again and I hugged her. I then said quietly into her ear, "I love you so much" She also blushed from hearing this and hugged me with more force. I soon noticed that Zeff and the birds had passed us, so I stopped hugging Dawn and said, "We should probably get going…" She smiled and nodded at me; I smiled back and she kissed me quickly before walking quickly after the rest of the group. I kept smiling as I ran after her, catching up and being glad that we would soon be home.

We had to climb over one final mountain to get home, so after we had managed to climb it, we stayed a moment to look over the territory. I then remembered that Zeff wasn't part of the pack yet – he would probably be kicked out before we could even try to explain. As we were travelling down the other side of the mountain I told Zeff this. "How about I wait outside the territory until you tell them that I want to join the pack?" I thought about this and agreed that it was a good idea. "Good idea Zeff" He nodded to me and dawn nudged me again, "Come on, I really want to get back and see mom and dad!" I smiled and replied, "So do I" I then nodded to a small cave that was visible from where we were standing, "How about you wait in there Zeff?" He glanced over to where I was nodding, "Okay," He then began walking over to the empty den as the rest of us walked into the territory, looking around for anyone we knew. We reached the Alpha den without seeing anyone, but soon saw Humphrey and Kate sitting just outside the den. They saw us approaching and jumped down to meet us. Kate immediately hugged Dawn; then Humphrey did also. Humphrey howled to notify Garth and Lilly that we had returned. Garth soon appeared, followed by Lilly; they saw me and Lilly hugged me and cried with happiness to see that I was alive. Garth didn't offer me a hug; but I knew it was just his nature. "Are you two okay?" Garth asked, I decided to reply, "Yeah we're fine." I then glanced at Dawn; she nodded; knowing that we would have to tell them sooner or later. I coughed slightly before saying, "I...Uh…we have something to tell everyone." As I said this, Kodi and Ginger appeared from the forest and ran over to hear what was going on. "Uh…Dawn and I are…uh…" Dawn finished my sentence for me, "In love." Everyone looked very confused and I thought for a moment that they would be angry with us – Everyone then smiled, I looked at Dawn who had moved next to me; she was pressing against me in that way that made me feel so happy and loved. I smiled and nuzzled her gently; she nuzzled me back, before I remembered Zeff and turned back to everyone suddenly. "We have a wolf that wants to join the pack." Humphrey looked around for a moment before replying, "Well where is this wolf?" Dawn continued for me, "He's waiting outside the territory for us." Garth then said, "Well what are we waiting for?" I shrugged and walked back the way we had arrived, arriving at the small den where Zeff had been waiting for us; he stood a little straighter as we approached. Garth was the first to speak; Humphrey was sitting behind him, hidden slightly from view. "My son tells me that you would like to join our Pack, is this so?" Zeff stood and replied, "Yes, it is." Humphrey then walked out from behind Garth and looked as though he was observing Zeff closely. He then sat in front of him, looking quite shocked, "Zeff? Is that you?" Zeff looked as though he recognised Humphrey's voice, "Humphrey?" They then hugged; I looked around and everyone looked just as confused as I did. Humphrey then turned to the rest of us and said, "Everyone, this is my brother Zeff."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Zeff's POV**

Everyone was looking completely baffled – That is apart from Humphrey, Zeff and surprisingly, Kate. She smiled at me and said, "Hi again Zeff." I tilted my head slightly as I tried to remember who she was. I recognised her but I could not remember exactly who she was. "It's me...Kate..." The name immediately made me remember where I knew her from.

**Humphrey's POV**

I looked at Zeff and soon saw him remember Kate, so I decided to explain to everyone how it had started. "Ok, I'll explain..." I began to tell the story to the rest of the wolves gathered around Zeff and me...

**(Flashback time peoplez, for future reference, **_Italics _**= Flashback.)**

_I was running through a cold forest, trying to keep up with Zeff, but he was far too big for me to keep it up for long. I soon collapsed and shouted, "Zeff, wait for me!" He stopped running and turned to me, slight annoyance showing on his face; "Well hurry up then!" I panted and sat down as I attempted to regain my energy, looking at him with hope of mercy. I received none. He turned and continued running toward the river we planned to drink from. After a few minutes of sitting on the cool ground, I stood and run in the direction that Zeff had headed. I soon found him sitting next to the river – I ran up and slid over to the river. I drank from the river and looked at him – he had a slightly confused and worried look on his face. "What..?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked away, rolling his eyes as he did so. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my leg and yelped before feeling dizzy and tired. He looked at me again, "What's wrong with you n-" He yelped as something hit his own leg and he too collapsed. As my vision blurred over and darkness crept at the edges, I saw some humans approaching Zeff and I. _

_I awoke in the middle of a large and open valley; a few trees dotted at the edges. I looked toward Zeff who had just stirred and was beginning to stand up. Begin a young omega, I felt very scared, "Z-Zeff where are we?" He turned to me before replying, "I'm not sure..." He trailed off as I saw the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen begin to approach us. My heart fluttered in my chest as she spoke, "Who are you? Why are you in our territory..?" She looked at me and tilted her head slightly and I realized I had been staring at her. I blushed deeply and looked at the ground, trying to cover up my embarrassment. Zeff then responded to her question, "I'm Zeff and that's Humphrey," He pointed at me as he said my name, "We were brought here by humans." She nodded and looked at me – I immediately looked away, "My name is Kate" Her name was as beautiful as her golden fur and her shining eyes, "If you want to, you can stay here with our pack, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind" I looked back at her and nodded rapidly before Zeff spoke, "That's quite alright, we can find our own way home." I spun to face him, "Are you crazy? We're pups – we'd never make it back!" He looked at me for a moment before responding, "You may be a pup, but I'm older and what I say goes." I considered this for a moment before speaking again, "Why don't you go back, then bring some more wolves with you to bring me back?" He looked to Kate and then back to me, "Well..I don't like it, but I doubt I'll be able to change your mind now..." He trailed off and glanced at Kate before coughing and moving toward the North side of the Valley, attempting to get home. I looked over to Kate before she spoke again, "Well come on then, I'll take you to the pack leaders" She began to walk away and I ran a little to catch up, hoping some day that she would realise how I felt about her._

Everyone now seemed to understand more, but I noticed Kate was looking at me with so much love it was though I could feel it. She moved toward me and nuzzled me before I turned back to the rest of the wolves. Dusk then spoke, "Then how did you end up staying here in Jasper?" Zeff answered this one for me, "Because I went the wrong way. I ended up going north and ending up with Volk's pack. He explained who Volk was before Garth Said to him, "You are welcome to join the pack if everyone else agrees. He looked around and everyone was nodding, "Well that settles it then. I think it would be a good idea to sleep in this den until tomorrow when you can either build another inside the territory or find an old one. Zeff soon agreed to this idea and everyone walked back into Jasper, whereas I stayed behind with Zeff and Kate. "Kate you go on ahead, I'll catch you up later." She nodded and kissed me quickly before walking back toward Jasper. I looked over to Zeff for a moment before hugging him. "I missed you Zeff, I thought you were dead when you didn't come back before." He hugged me back before replying, "I missed you too Humphrey – well done with Kate by the way," Winking as he said Kate. I nodded to him before saying, "Zeff, we'll catch up tomorrow, okay?" He nodded to me and moved into the den. I turned and ran to catch up with Kate and return to Jasper.

**Zeff's POV**

I awoke to the sound of a twig breaking close to me. My eyes snapped open and saw a figure moving in the entrance to the den. I jumped to my feet but was still curious as to who this figure was. He approached me and I strained my eyes to see who it was but was unsuccessful. Then the wolf jumped onto me, pinning me to the ground – their features soon appeared and I was shocked by whom I saw – Volk with his gleaming blood-red eyes and his ugly scar. He was grinning in victory, so I tried to escape his hold, I was unsuccessful. His eyes showed madness and rage – It scared me a little bit. I tried again with all my strength to escape, but was still unable to free myself from Volk's grip. He then moved his mouth next to my neck and bit me with such force that I gasped loudly in pain. He then brought his head away and I could immediately see the blood on his snout and in his mouth. I could feel my neck going numb; my vision was beginning to blur and darken. He then got off of me and began to walk away; I attempted to stand – but failed. As my vision darkened to black and to nothing, I was glad that it was relatively painless...

I awoke from my nightmare and gasped, shivering with the memory of it burned into my memory. I then noticed another figure moving toward me from the entrance – Without thinking about it, I jumped and pinned the wolf to the ground. Instead of seeing Volk's scarred face, I saw a female wolf's. It took me a moment to notice that this wolf looked exactly like Abby had, but soon the wolf spoke – "Zeff?" She asked excitedly, looking deeply into my eyes. This couldn't be real. I got off of her and backed away, "Thi-this can't be ...real" She tilted her head to the side as I said this before asking me, "What do you mean it can't be real?" I backed away until I was pressing against the damp wall of the den before replying, "But...I watched you die..?" She shook her head before replying, "I didn't die"

_I watched as Abby's eyes closed and the pool of blood around her neck grew larger and turned the white snow around her head to dark red. I turned walked away, head down as I felt something die inside of me. I left her where she was, I did not want to have to face burying her or even seeing her again, it would have hurt me emotionally far too much. _

_**Abby's POV**_

_I awoke to the colour of red. It had stained the snow around my heads and was a deep red, almost black. I glanced upwards, unable to see anything except a blur of white. I stood and attempted a step, but was unsuccessful, falling back to the ground in pain. I noticed all the small cuts across my body from how Volk and his gang had attacked me. Some of them were still bleeding. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to remove the haziness that had covered my mind like a blanket; Stopping me from thinking or seeing clearly. I felt it lift from my mind and opened my eyes again, this time able to see much more: I could see the trees dotted across the landscape and the mountains that blocked out the sunlight; I could see the snow that was steadily falling from the sky; I could also see the group of wolves that appeared to be approaching me at an alarming speed. I jumped to my feet and stumbled, but managed to stay upright. I began to run in the other direction to the wolves, hoping to outrun them before they reached me. I ran for what seemed like hours before the wolves fell behind me and were lost from view. I turned my head and noticed for the first time that the snow was much thinner than it had been before, it was even warmer. I looked toward the direction of the cold and snow, and back toward the warm and sun. I began walking in the direction of warmth and hoped that I would be able to find another pack that would accept me; never forgetting about, however, Zeff, the one wolf I truly loved and would love forever._

**Zeff's POV**

I was looking deeply into Abby's eyes and not wanting to look away. She seemed to be gazing back at me, lost in my thoughts and about how she had told me how she was still alive. "Abby..." I said, looking down at my paws while fumbling with them slightly, "I..I..." She looked at me and tilted her head slightly, "What is it Zeff?" I then brought my thoughts together and replied, "Abby..I love you" She took a step back and looked completely shocked before it settled in, "Zeff...I love you too" I smiled and she smiled back, making me feel something I hadn't felt for many years. I was surprised by this kiss that I found her giving me, but was soon kissing her back. I stopped kissing her and looked down at my paws again. She nudged my neck with her nose, "Zeff, what's wrong?" I continued to look at my paws but mumbled, "I finally found out what was missing from my life..." I looked up and she blushing under her fur and smiling. I also blushed a little and smiled back, putting my paw over hers before nuzzling her. I then yawned and curled up on the ground, then proceeded to look up into her eyes again. She soon curled up near me, shivering slightly as she laid there on the cold ground. I shuffled closer to her and curled around her shivering body. She soon turned to me and nuzzled with me as we laid there. We soon fell asleep, keeping each other warm with our body heat.


End file.
